The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden
by Mwhit95
Summary: This is prior to Lord of the Rings. It is about Hera, an elf maiden, that become the General of Mirkwood's Army. She goes through hell, and Legolas tries to help but causes more harm then good. Hera wants to love Legolas, but can he right his wrongs.
1. A Difficult Start

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 1: A Difficult Start

It was in the beginning of the Second Age when our story starts. The Mirkwood is thriving under the rule of King Thranduil and his Queen. The realm had been blessed with a prince. Prince Legolas they would call him and he brought farther joy to his people and family.

Now in the realm of Mirkwood there was a simple family; the father was a Captain of Mirkwood's Royal Army, and the mother was a seamstress. It wasn't until twenty years after the birth of Prince Legolas that this simple couple had a child of their own, a daughter: Hera. Unfortunately the mother was distraught that she had a girl and loathed her existence. Hera's father loved his baby girl, but hated that he job as Captain took him away from her.

Our story begins fifty years after the birth of Hera:

"But mother father is coming home today! Can't I go wait for him by the boarder?" Hera was so excited for her father had been gone for months patrolling the boarders.

"Absolutely not. You will sit inside and continue sewing." Lilith was tired of dealing with Hera. She hated her very existence, because her husband was never around to care for her. Lilith had wanted a son, so he could take care of her in her old age, but no she had a girl!

"All the other girls are out there. Why can't I go?" Hera knew her mother hated her and tried to please her, but was never able to succeed.

"They are out there so they can see the Prince come, not for their fathers. I don't understand why you want to see him so badly. He will be here shortly."

Hera went to her room to please her mother. She was looking out of her window through the trees that were close to her window, and then she got on idea. She walked over to the door and locked it to make sure Lilith couldn't ruin her plan. When she was sure that they door was locked she went to her dresser to change into breeched and a tunic, because she hated wearing dresses. When she deemed herself comfortable she went over to the windowsill and climbed onto the branches. She always sent her time climbing trees and playing outside whenever she could get away from her mother. She was moving high up in the trees to where she knew her father's patrol would be coming. She could hear the other girls gossiping and talking below her while she waited above.

It seemed like hours of waiting until she heard the galloping of horses coming towards the gate. Not long after that she could seem a sea of horses coming home, but something wasn't right. She couldn't see her father at the front like usual. Fearing the unknown she went back to her house. She changed into her dress as not to make her mother suspect anything and waited in her room until father came home. Hera heard a few sets of footsteps approach her home. Finding it odd she left her room to go to the family room and wait there. Minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hera can you get it, I'm busy." Lilith called from the kitchen. Hera got up and went to the door. When she opened it she came face to face with two Majors and the Prince.

"May we come in?" The Prince asked.

"Y-yes. Please do. Just give me a moment to get my mother." Hera turned on her heels, leaving the door open to go get her mother; something defiantly was wrong.

"Mother there are two Majors and the Prince in our family room." I whisper so not to alarm her. Without a word they both left of the family room, very concerned. Once Lilith and Hera entered the room Lilith broke down crying knowing why they were here.

"I am sorry. We came under attack and he gave his life to save the patrol." The Prince seem very sad for the family, and without another word left the family to grieve for their loss.

Lilith was sobbing on the couch, but Hera was just frozen. Tears were running down her face, her father was gone. There would be no more love in this house, her whole world just came crashing down. She felt so helpless that her father had died in combat and there was nothing she could have done. Hera then felt so anger that she was so helpless. Right then and there she vowed that she would never feel this helpless again.

A few weeks, and on Hera's coming of age day Lilith passed away. The loss of her husband and the loathing for her daughter proved to be too much. Hera's father's funeral was a small gathering of the military, because he was a favored Captain and made many friends. Hera went as the family representative, since she was the only one left. Hera received many apologies from his military friends say things such as: "He was a great Captain" or "He saved my life" or "Anything you want just ask any one of us."

A year weeks later Hera decided to go to her father's friend.

"Bali I need to ask you a favor." Hera had harden from the loss of her family, and people rarely saw her.

"Hera! It's good to see you. Anything, what do you need?" Bali had gotten up from the table in the dining hall where his fellow army buddies were sitting. Hera's story was known throughout the military and everyone that didn't know her father kept their distance.

"Come outside. It is a private matter." Hera headed for the door receiving many mysterious looks from fellow army member. Hera was considered a very beautiful elf, and everyone was surprised that she kept turning down suitors.

"Hera you know I love you as a sister and nothing more right." Bali was concerned about where he thought this conversation was going.

"You fool. This is not what I wanted. I want you to train me in the art of swordplay." Hera wanted to get to the point. She had promised herself that she would not feel vulnerable after her father's passing and she wasn't going to.

"Hera you what? I can't do that. You are a gir-woman. You are to be a seamstress like your mother." Bali was in shock at her request. A girl had never been trained in swordplay.

"Like my mother. You know I hated her and she left me to fend for myself. She was no mother of mine. If you don't teach me I will find someone else or learn myself. I made a promise that I intend to keep." Hera wasn't about to back out now she wanted to learn.

"Hera this is foolish. You need to find a husband, have children, and live a normal life." After the passing of her family Bali had kind of taken up the role of Hera's guardian, keeping most of the suitors at bay.

"Bali I have gone through what no one else has. I will never live a normal life. Please let me do this, and you can oversee my training, keep a watch over me. Please" Bali could sense that she wasn't going to give up easily.

"Fine, but we do it in secret until your skills are good enough so make it in the army. And what I say goes, got it."

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Hera gave Bali a hug and turned to walk home for she would start training that night. She was finally making good on her promise.


	2. Training and Lessons

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 2: Training and Lessons

~50 year later~

Hera was walking back from her store and passed a bunch of girls her age. They were pointing a giggling. She was use to this behavior due to the fact that she acted more like a man than a woman.

"If you want I can talk to them." Bali came up from behind her. Bali had become like and older brother to Hera. Bali had been training Hera for fifty years now and looking out for her in addition to his family of a wife and two little kids.

"What and give them the satisfaction, I think not." Hera continued to walk to her home.

"Here I have this for you. After all it is your birthday." He handed her something wrapped in cloth. Hera unfolded it just to get a peak. Under it was a dagger, and with a closer look she could see beautiful cravings in it with the word laoch.

"Laoch meaning warrior. How fitting. Thank you Bali." Hera hugged him and they continued to walk.

"You know your training is almost good enough for you to be in the army if that is what you wish. I could talk to my superiors and convince them." Bali knew this is what she wanted, and he already had done it. It had taken awhile to do, but they came around.

"Wait really. You would do that, for me. I would love it. Please." Hera heart burst with excitement. She was going to be like her father.

"Good, because your training starts next week. A fair warning, do not look for sympathy from anyone, because you are a woman. They are hesitant to let you join, so you must work harder to prove yourself and do not show weakness." Hera tackles Bali with a hug.

"I won't don't worry. I'll be the best. Thank you Bali, for everything."

~A few weeks later~

Hera had started her training two weeks ago, and it proved to be a lot of work, but Hera was prepared. The other soldiers were upset that a woman was in the army; they felt that she didn't belong here. Hera was use to the exclusion, because everyone, except Bali, had treated her the same way. Hera had impressed her superiors and proved to be a worthy opponent. More than once she had knocked a boy on his ass, but she was still seen as a woman and frowned upon.

One day her Captain in charge of her training came up to her while she was sparring with a fellow soldier.

"Private Hera, come here." Hera and the soldier stopped their sparring and Hera came over.

"Captain Drefan, sir." Hera saluted him.

"At ease. Come with me." Without question Hera followed. After a while she noticed that they were moving farther away from the palace and towards the gate.

"You are not married correct."

"Yes sir." Hera started to get unease with the whole situation. By now they were in an abandon barn. Drefan had closed and locked the doors behind Hera and was fiddling with his pants. Before Hera knew what was happening Drefan had her on the floor face down and was on top of her. He used his weight to keep her still as she tried to struggle. As he moved to take her shoes off she started thrashing. Hera knew screaming would show weakness, and all her respect would go out the window. Drefan was caressing her legs and started moving up them enjoying every moment of this.

"You know when we first heard of Bali wanting to let a woman join the army they were hesitant, but I want a benefit. You could bring pleasure to all the men. For on patrols when we miss a warm bed we could use you. So you will stay quiet unless you want everyone to lose respect for you." Hera cringed at his words, but Bali had warned her that this might happen and she was prepare. Drefan was looking at his prize beneath him, too busy to look at the back of her head or arms. He reached for her pants and started to pull them down, but Hera was ready. Before Drefan knew what was happening Hera had turned unto her back. While turning she used her legs to wrap around his next having him in a headlock, and a dagger to his chest.

"I don't think so." Both had been too occupied to hear several footsteps approaching the barn. The doors banged open to reveal Bali and a few of the other commanding officers.

"What the hell is going in here?" Bali was furious.

"She assaulted me Bali. I told you having a woman in the army was a bad idea." Drefan was trying to twist the story. Hera knew better than to say anything against Drefan. She knew that Bali would figure it out if he hadn't already.

'Then why her shoes off and pants are lose, along with yours." It took every fiber in Bali not to slit Drefan's throat right then and there. By now the other Officers had pulled Drefan from Hera's grasp and were holding him with his arms behind his back.

"Officers take him away to a cell. He will be dealt with later." They grunted in agreement and took him away.

"Hera… did he hurt you?" Bali slowly approached her knowing she was shaken.

"I'm fine. He didn't get the chance." All she was thinking was not to show weakness. She had to maintain she respect she had earned even in front of Bali.

"Alright let's get you back home so you can rest."

"I don't need to rest. I'm fine. I need to go back and train."

"Hera no one will think less of you if you go and rest."

"Bali, you and I both know that's a lie. I'm going back to train. Please don't stop me." With that she left the barn and made her way back to the training fields. A grin had grown on Bali's face.

"I trained her well. Maybe she will go all the way." Bali mumbled to himself, because Hera was becoming a fine warrior, and wasn't going to let anything stop her.

Back at camp everyone gave Hera strange looks, but didn't question her.

"What are you all staring at? Back to work." Bali shouted.

"Where is Captain Drefan? Did he and Hera do it?" Cluym piped up being the arrogant soldier he was.

"Nawh man she wanted it, but backed out and cried wolf to get the Captain in trouble." Darfin and Cluym were laughing along with the other soldiers. Hera's blood was boiling, gripping her sword tighter she kept walking.

"Aw why you walking away sweetheart. We promise we'll be gentler than that old man." By now all the new recruits were laughing. Hera continued to ignore them as she walked to her commanding officer.

"My orders sir." Hera hissed through her teeth for she didn't trust herself not to turn around and yell at those boys. The officer gave her a sideways glance, but gave her orders anyway.

"Faelar you'll be sparring with Hera." Hera cringed inwardly. Faelar was the most arrogant of all the recruitments. Turning towards the ring Hera was cursing under her breath for a crowd had already gathered and the match hadn't even begun.

"Come one sweetheart let's dance. And when we're done I'll show you what a real man can do." He winked at her. Hera unsheathed her blade masking her emotions.

"Now you know the rules." The officer backed out of the ring signaling to begin.

Faelar and Hera circled for a bit. Faelar made the first move and lunged at Hera who easily side stepped. She brought her sword around aiming for his lower back, but he was ready. Their blades meet, both pressing against each other. Hatred in their eyes. Hera pulled her blade to the side causing Fealar to stumble forward.

"Keep you balance Faelar." The officer instructed from the sidelines. Faelar growled for being called out on his mistake. Fealar came at Hera bring his sword in an upward arch. Hera blocked the attack and sidestepped attacking his side. Fealar had little time to defend Hera's blow causing him to almost fall.

"Don't let her win Fealar." His friends were shouting from the side. Hera had masked her emotions, while Fealar was boiling with anger. Hera brought her sword in an arch aimed for his head pushing down on his blade. Fealar was bending backwards trying to push up. Hera smiled, she had him right where she wanted. In one swift movement she release her pressure causing Fealar to shoot up into a standing position. Hera used his unbalance moment to her advantage. She dropped to a preached position plant her hand firmly on the ground and brought her leg around knocking Fealar on his back. Before he could regain his composure Hera had his sword out of his reach and her sword pointed at his throat.

"Do you yield?" Fealar spat at her feet. The crowd was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop a mile away. Hera offered him a hand, but was pushed aside. Fealar had his sword in his and when he got an idea. He turned around and brought his sword sideways aimed for Hera's neck. Expecting this from Fealar Hera ducked under his sword, and once again used his off balance to her advantage. She brought her blade under his with a great force that caused in to fly through the air and land in the ground. Using her arm not hold her sword she grabbed his wrist bent it behind his back, and put her sword against his neck. She pressed it hard against his skin, not hard enough to draw blood, but still hard.

"Do. You. Yield." Fealar gritted his teeth swallowing hard feeling the blade against his skin.

"Yes." Hera released him turned on her heels and walked away. As she approached the crowd they created a pathway, and unexpectedly dropped to one knee. The higher officers and commanders smiled at her. For today she had proven her worth and everyone had a greater respect for her. Way in the back Hera could see Bali. He had a huge smile on his face. He knew that she was bound for greatness. Hera smiled back, blushed and continued for home, because she was had a very long day and wanted nothing but to shower and sleep.


	3. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

Chapter 3: The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

_Left. Right. Duck. Block. Swing._ The clanging of metal was ringing throughout the fields. It had only been a month after her victory. The soldiers had welcomed her among their groups. They watched her back and adopted her as their little sister. Anyone that tried to take advantage of her were scared away. As Hera became closer with the soldiers the elf maidens started to talk to her, but only to find out about the men.

In between training and sleeping Hera still made time to sew and sell her dresses. She had a stand in the market. Her dresses were the finest in the realm and all the elf women rushed to buy them. Prince Legolas had been observing Hera from a nearby stand. His respect for the girl had grown, for he thought that after her families death she was going to fade away, but she didn't, and it intrigued him. Before he could say anything to her his father had summoned him to the throne room.

"You called father?"

"Ah son. The guards tell me you were looking at a woman when they found you. Anyone one in particular?"

"No father, just observing the market."

"No matter. There is other business to attend to. I am sending you away to train with Lord Elrond in the art of healing, and swordsmanship."

"But father I don't see the point! I can learn all that here." Legolas was panicking. He didn't want to leave his home.

"There will be no argument. Lord Elrond has been gracious enough to accept you as a student. You will leave at first light tomorrow. So I suggest you pack your things." Legolas knew there was no point in arguing, so with a heavy head he left to go pack.

Hera rose at first light like every other day to get ready from training. When she approached the fields there was a crowd gathered by the gates.

"Cluym what's going on?" Hera approached her new friend.

"The Prince is leaving to go train and learn with Lord Elrond. He shouldn't be back for at least 100 years or so. Bali is going with him."

"What Bali?"

"Yeah he is in the stables if you want to say goodbye."

"Thanks Cluym." With that Hera turned to go to the stables. She was at the door when she saw Bali saddling his horse.

"Were you going to say goodbye or just leave?"

"Hera… I do not wish to go, but the King has ordered it."

"I did not come to talk you out of leaving. I just came to say goodbye and to return safely." Hera hugged her older brother, tears threatening to fall.

"Remember stay strong. Don't let them see you being weak."

"Ba- oh I see I have interrupted something, my apologies." The Prince had come to grab his horse and pack when he walked in.

"Lady Hera it is good to see. I heard you are in the army."

"Yes, Prince although I do not believe that anyone has ever called me a lady before. Sergeant Hera will do just fine. Be safe." Not saying another word Hera left them to leave and for her to train. Bali was mortified that Hera had corrected the Prince, but Legolas had a smirk on his face. He admired that she was not afraid to correct him.

~125 years later~

"Good Flinar. Keep your balance." When Hera wasn't out on patrol or training she watched the recruits learn.

"General Hera Fealnar is requesting your presence at the infirmary." The officer was nervous. He had never been this close to get the legendary Hera before. In just 175 years that she had been in the army she had created a name for herself. No one crossed her, and everyone respected her.

"Oh what has he done this time?" Hera led the way to the infirmary. When she pulled back the curtains she saw Fealnar with a cut on his back bickering with the doctor.

"What now Fealnar?"

"Hera you need to tell them that I am fine to train. He said that I should rest for two months!"

"Fealnar you know my rule about doctor's orders, but I'll cut you a deal you rest for a month then I'll ease you back into training, no buts."

"Fair enough." Fealnar glanced at the doctor with a smug smile of victory.

"Get the grin off you face now or it will be three months Major Fealnar. Three months." Hera walked out of the infirmary and back to training.

"General Hera, King Thranduil is asking for your presence in the war room, along with the other commanding officers."

"Tell him will be there right away." Hera turned back towards the infirmary to get Fealnar.

"My mistake. You're coming with me." Fealnar jumped out of bed and started to follow.

"But he needs to rest-"

"I know doctor, but the King is requesting our presence. Unless you want to explain to him why one of his Majors isn't present then be my guest." With that they started to head towards the war room.

Meanwhile:

"Is everyone here?" Thranduil was eager to start.

"Just waiting for the General and Major." Cluym was getting nervous. Where were they?

"Why don't we just start without them? They can catch up."

"Legolas, I hope when you are King that you are no so disrespectful. Major Fealnar is bright, and General-" Before he could finish the double doors opened to reveal Hera and Fealnar.

"I'm sorry we are late your majesty. We had a problem at the infirmary." Hera took her seat to Thranduil's left.

"Now we are just waiting on General Mourn." Legolas was growing impatient.

"Son. General Mourn retired 50 years ago. Hera is our new General." Thranduil was shocked by his son's behavior.

"You chose a girl to be our General?"

"Yes and if you have a problem with it Prince I'm sure we can settle it, but not here." Hera was angered that the Prince was so quick to judge, and disrespect her. She had everyone's respect. The rest of the men were torn between snickering at Legolas' shocked expression or cowering at Hera's anger.

"Both of you calm down. Yes Legolas much has happened in your absence and Hera had proven more than her worth." There was a small 'here, here' from the men in agreement, causing Legolas' shocked expression turn to anger. How could a woman be in charge of the army? The mere thought caused Legolas' skin to crawl. Hera had learned from experience that it is better to hold your tongue in these cases. Once Thranduil got everyone calm he continued with the meeting.

"There have been Easterling sightings at the north end of our realm, and they need to go. They have been steadily growing in number and have been setting up camp in the old fortress. I want a team to scout out the area and report back, so we can make proper preparations to attack. General Hera will be leading the men, and my son will be one of the soldiers. You may select two others, General. Any questions? Good. You leave tomorrow and have the week to report back. You're dismissed. Except you two." Thranduil was pointing at Hera and Legolas. Once everyone was gone Thranduil looked at the two.

"This won't be a problem you two will it?"

"No sir."

"Father, please reconsidered. I can take a few men and do the job. We don't need her."

"Don't need me. Last time I check I have been in charge of the army for 100 years. I think I know what I'm doing."

"You both are acting like children. Legolas she is a fine warrior and a superb General. She probably has surpassed you in swords and challenges your skill with a bow. She is in charge and you are to do as she says, got it. Good I will hear no more of this nonsense. General prepare your patrol, and be safe." Bowing to the King and Prince Hera exited the war room to prepare for the scouting trip. As she passed through the fields everyone moved aside sensing that she was pissed.

"I swear if that arrogant little princeling gets in my way. Fealnar if he says anything like that again you will have to tackle me from hurting him. Got it." Fealnar was laughing finding this whole thing amusing.

"I have never seen anyone drive you this mad. It is quite entertaining. No one had questioned your authority in a while. I wish I was coming with you to watch."

"Yeah well the recruits better be polished and ready for the next level by the time I come back. Tasar! Zaor! Get your things packed we leave in the morning."


	4. Sacrifices

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 4: Sacrifices

The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon when the scouting party was saddling up.

"Hey Fealnar." Legolas waved his hand to Fealnar signaling for him to come over.

"Yes Prince?"

"How do you feel about being under control of a woman?" His voice was laced with venom at the last word. It was still a shock that a woman was the General of the Army.

"Meaning no disrespect Prince, but Hera is the best General you could ever had. Woman or not she puts her soldiers before herself. She treats everyone with fairness. Believe me, give her a chance and you will think differently."

"You ready to go Prince?" Hera was sitting on her horse along with the other two.

"Whenever you are General."

Without another word spoken between the two they galloped through the gate and into the woods.

After galloping for a day they had reached the edge of Mirkwood's territory.

"Alright Zaor and Tasar set up camp and start a fire. I'll go hunting."

"And what am I supposed to do? Just sit here?"

"Whatever your royal highness would deem fit." Hera grabbed her bow and starting walking into the woods.

"I'll join you hunting. After all I want to see the legendary General Hera's skills at work." Legolas followed her into the woods while Zaor and Tasar were snickering. They knew that this was going to be interesting trip.

"Fine but stay out of my way." Hera hated hunting with someone; she was better by herself. As they got deeper and deeper into the woods Hera started to feel uneasy. Just as she was about to say something there was an Easterlings scream followed by the war cry of an elf.

"Back to the camp now!" Hera turned on her heels and sprinted towards her men. She prayed to the Valar that she wouldn't be too late. Legolas was hot on her heels when the burst into the clearing. Easterlings were quickly over taking the camp, and now the elves were fighting for their lives.

"Zaor, Tasar get back to the palace." The elves were outnumbered four to twenty.

"We will not leave you." Zaor and Tasar were barely hanging on. Hera knew that they would be killed if they didn't get out of there.

"It wasn't a request. It was an order. You too Legolas. Go and I'll hold them off." Zaor and Tasar were already gone but Legolas was still fighting beside Hera.

"What did I say? It was an order." Before she could protest anymore the men had overrun her and had their swords at her throat.

"I would drop your weapons if I were you _elf_." They had a sword at Hera's throat and her arms behind her back.

"Run now. Go back home." Hera was desperately trying to get Legolas out of here. Before he could make a decision the men jumped on him. Having both elves bound with their hands behind their back they dragged them back to their campsite.

"Oi boss we got two elves. One's a _girl_." Hera's skin crawled from the way he emphasized girl.

"And a pretty one at that." The leader of the Easterlings approached Hera and grabbed her chin to see her face. Hera struggled to get away, but couldn't.

"Don't touch her!" Legolas was boiling with anger. He didn't know why though; he didn't like Hera in particular, but he didn't like the way the men looked at her.

"Oh look here, the elf doesn't like us touching his girl. And who are you to demand me elf."

"I am-"

"Nothing but a Captain." Hera had interrupted Legolas hopefully to save his identity. It would only make the situation worse. Their eyes met and Legolas knew better than to argue with Hera at the moment.

"Well then if he is just a Captain what are you?"

"I am General Hera of Mirkwoods' Royal Army."

"Well, well that's quite a title. This is cause for celebration." The leader came to kneel by Hera and lean to her ear.

"And how many men did you have to sleep with to get that job." Hera gritted her teeth and turned her head away.

"Well, that doesn't matter because I'm going to enjoy you, in the way a man enjoys a woman. When my men and I are through with you no one will want you." Hera's spine stiffened; she had not felt this vulnerable since the passing of her father. The leader had grabbed her arm and yanked her up, pulling her into the woods away from everyone. Hera started to struggle.

"If you don't stop struggling I'm going to kill that elf, slowly, and I'll make you watch." Hearing this stilled Hera's movements, she was not going to have the Prince die because of her.

"Wait I have a better idea." The man dragged her back to the camp towards Legolas.

"Hey elf, come here." Legolas cautiously got up struggling without the freedom of his hands.

"I want you to undress her for me." Both of the elves froze. The man could see the hesitation, and decided to move it along. He punched Hera across the face, hard. Hera fell to the ground causing Legolas move to help her. He helped her up, and he could see a bruise already start to form. He gritted his teeth and turned to the leader.

"I will do no such thing."

"If you don't I will beat her inches from death and make you watch." This seemed to motivate Legolas a bit. He did not want to dishonor the elf, but he didn't really have a choice. Still having a hand on Hera's shoulder he turned back to her. There was an understanding in her eyes as he moved to undress her.

"I am sorry Hera." Legolas whispered only loud enough for the elf to hear it. Hera swallowed hard, for she was still a maiden and this was going to be her first experience. Legolas undid the shirts ties and pulled it over her head to reveal her stomach and her binding, keeping her breasts from moving around.

"Undo that thing holding her breasts." The other men were cat calling and cheering on Legolas. Hera's face turned bright red from embarrassment as she turned away to look into the empty woods. The binding was now gone revealing her breasts; Legolas gave a tiny gasp while the men starting eyeing her with desire. Legolas' eyes lingered a bit, he had almost forgotten that Hera was a woman. She shifted from foot to foot, becoming nervous with all the eyes on her, and lump form in her throat, as she tried to ignore everything. She wanted to run and hide, she wanted to show weakness, but she couldn't; she wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Hera kept her head held high which only seemed to encourage the men more, wanting to break her. Next came her leggings. Legolas gently brushed his fingers down her stomach as he reached for the ties. At feeling his gentle hands on her, Hera shivered. As he untied her leggings Legolas looked into Hera's eyes. Hera could see his regret, guilt, and apology. He hated doing this, he hated undressing her for these men. The leggings were pooled at her legs when laughter came from the men. They were enjoying every moment of her embarrassment.

"Thank you kind sir. Now I will enjoy the company of a woman." The men started to look displeased that they couldn't have her.

"Don't worry lads you'll all get a chance. I'm sure she won't mind she must do it all the time for her commanding officers." As the leader pulled the rope attached to her neck she lost her balanced and fell. A wave of laughter came from the men. Some whistled at her while others made 'pet' like remarks. The leader yanked the rope again choking Hera while she stood up, and he continued into the woods. During all of this Legolas was trashing against the rope that tied him to a tree. He was enraged about when the men were doing.

"Now remember, if you disobey me the elf suffers." Hera looked back towards Legolas. Their eyes meet, Legolas was begging her to fight despite what they said, but Hera couldn't do that to the Prince. Turning back around, she hung her head and followed the man, giving in to his demands. The men starting laughing knowing they had won.

The man pulled Hera into the woods and trough her on to the ground. She turned to look over her shoulder to the man's pants on the ground and him advancing on her. Before she could put up a fight he turned her onto her back, and grabbed her hands pining them above her head. He then forced open her legs placing his hips against her. He didn't enter her right away, but let his fingers trial over her body. Hera's body shivered with delight, but her mind was disgusted with the whole thing. While she was resisting his action it dawned on him.

"What do we have here? You have never been with a man before. I guess I was wrong before. Well this is special." His hands move to her maidenhood. Slowly rubbing small circles around the opening. An involuntary gasp escaped her mouth, causing the man to grin. He stuck a finger into her maidenhood causing Hera to try and squirm away from him. He then pushed another one in and starting moving them in and out. Hera fought the urge to arch her back, but couldn't. Every reaction that Hera had caused the man's own desire to grow. Not long after he started she became wet. She hated herself more for this. She was new to this and hated not knowing how to control herself.

"I guess you like this." Before Hera could become anger he entered her in one swift movement. She cried out in pain. The feeling was so foreign and painful. He kept going in and out only pleasing himself. The entire time she was gritting her teeth and crying. The man didn't seem to respond to her pleas to stop, he just kept going. To Hera it seemed too gone on forever, each time he thrust it caused a painful pleasure to rip through her. Once he reached his release he stopped and looked down at her. For the second time in her life Hera was crying. He pulled out of Hera and yanked her up by the rope.

"You better get used to it, because I promised all my men a turn with you." Hearing those words Hera became horrified, going through that once was painful enough. They came into the clearing with Hera cowering away from the men; she was in such a vulnerable state.

"Guess you just broke the maiden." Hearing the word maiden caused Legolas to snap his head up. She was a maiden? That was her first time? Coming to this realization Legolas thrashed against his restraints.

"You will pay for that Easterling."

"Awe. Did I take away her first time for you. You want a turn?" The man tossed Hera into the Legolas. He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Well come on. We don't have all day."

"I will not dishonor her like that."

"Fine. Men who's next?" A man by the campfire stood up and dragged Hera in to the woods again. Legolas could hear everything that was going on. Her screams, cries, his grunts. It made him feel sick that she was going through this and he could do nothing.

They had been captured about a week ago; Hera lost count after five days. She did not receive a moments rest from the beatings, and rapes. They rarely fed her and when she got food it was a tiny portion. Hera was being dragged through hell and there was no end in sight. Legolas had remained pretty much untouched. He only had a bruise here and there to remind Hera what would happen if she didn't obey. But then it came to him, he could plan an escape, because no one was paying attention to him. Around the seventh day she had given up in screaming and crying; she just lied there and let them do it. She was disgusted with herself. The leader was right no one would want her after this; she would lose her position as General, and the townspeople would shun her. She would become an outcast.

Legolas was desperately trying to find an escape. He found a sharp rock, next to, slowly start to rub the rope against it he freed himself. He now scanned the campsite for Hera, but couldn't find her. Then he realized that she was still in the woods, alone and tied to a tree. He quietly slipped into the trees behind him and made his way around the boarder. Once he came across Hera he was shocked. He hadn't known her for long, but he had never seen her this broken.

"Hera it's me Legolas. Can you walk?" He nudged her shoulder, but she was slipping in and out of consciousness. As Legolas picked her up, and he felt warm liquid on her back, it was blood. Seeing this Legolas became beyond pissed. Moving towards where they kept the horses Hera started to struggle.

"Hera, Hera shhh. It's me, Legolas." That seemed to calm her down. To insure that the men couldn't follow he cut all the horses ropes. Once he was on one with Hera in front of him he kicked the horse's side sending him flying forward. There was chaos; horses were running everywhere and the men were trying to grab them and the elves slipped by unnoticed.

Legolas didn't stop until the gates were in his sight.

"Open the gates. The General is injured. Open the gates." Without stopping Legolas galloped up to the infirmary. A crowd had gathered by the two. Soldiers were all there wondering what had happened to their General. Legolas entered the infirmary and the doctors brought Hera to a bed. Their eye went wide once they saw that Hera had no clothes on. Shooing Legolas out of the room the nurses attended to her to try and preserve what dignity Hera had left.

"Let me through. Men move aside." Fealnar came pushing through the crowd. Once the Prince was in his range he punch Legolas in the face, then slamming him against the wall.

"What did you do? How could you let this happen?" Fealnar was livid when he heard that Hera and Legolas were captured. Now seeing Hera's state he was beyond pissed; the princeling had failed to protect her.

"I couldn't do anything." Wiping the blood from his mouth he glared at Fealnar.

"Couldn't do anything! You self-absorbed bastard! You better hope she makes a full recovery or you will be sorry Prince." Cluym had to pry Fealnar from Legolas. Without a word Cluym gave Legolas a death glare and both of them turned around heading for Hera's room. Legolas had manage to make an enemy out of everyone in the army within seconds. He had failed to protect their leader. Legolas realized one thing Fealnar had been right his opinion of Hera had change he now had nothing but respect for her.


	5. Recovering

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 5: Recovering

Hera had been in the infirmary for two weeks. Her condition was touch and go. She had suffered dehydration, lack of food, serious beatings, infections, and rape. The doctors were doing all they could due to her military standing. Legolas had left the infirmary because of the death glares he was receiving from the soldiers. Fealnar and Cluym had been in Hera's room whenever they had the chance; Bali never left. Even though he wouldn't show it he was furious that Legolas was untouched. By the end of the second week Hera had woken up; she was on her way to a full recovery.

"Hera! Doctors she's waking up. Come here!" The doctors came bursting through. They pushed Bali out of the room to take care of her. Fealnar and Cluym had come as soon as they heard the news. All three men were nervously pacing in front of her door. Once the doctor open the door they barged in. They all froze when they saw Hera; they had never seen her so weak. She had no shirt on, because it was all wrapped in bandages, her face was thin due to the lack of food, and her voice was hoarse.

"Hey boys." She could barely say two words without coughing, she was so weak. Fealnar turned and punch the wall, Cluym let of a string of curses under his breath and Bali just looked sad.

"It looks worse than it feels." Hera was trying to relieve her friends of their guilt.

"Hera you lie. You have just been tortured and that elf is going to pay." Fealnar started for the door.

"Fealnar there is nothing you can do. He is the Prince. Please, just ignore him, I would not like to talk about him. Tell me about things here." Hera had a pleading look and for the first time the boys saw her as a woman and not their General. Her three friends updated Hera on the new recruits and life in Mirkwood. They talked to her for hours, until the doctor insisted that she rested. Hera was bed ridden for three months at the least. Everyday Fealnar would bring updates about the recruits' training, Cluym on the patrols, and Bali would just come to talk.

"You know you can tell me anything Hera."

"Bali, I'm scared." Hera's voice had gotten small.

"About what? Those men will not get in miles of you without going through the army."

"It's not about that. What if Thranduil makes me resign due to my state?"

"Your state?"

"Yeah, I have been to bed with several men, none of them my husband. I'm a whore. Everyone is going to shun me. Everything I worked for is gone, I will be no one." Tears were slipping down her face. She hated showing weakness, but right now she was weak.

"Hera no one thinks any less of you, you still have everything if not more. What happened to you was terrible and no one can imagine the pain you went through. Thranduil will not make you resign and the townspeople will not shun you. But you must not let this stop you from doing your job, don't let them see your weakness. That's what I'm here for. Whenever you need to cry or let your guard down you can come to me. Okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you Bali for everything." There was a sudden knock on the door, and the doctor appeared.

"The Prince would like to see General Hera."

"Tell him to go away. She doesn't want to see him." Bali was anger that the Prince dare show his face. The Prince had hurt his little sister.

"He says he won't leave until he sees her." The doctor was getting nervous.

"What the hell are you doing here? Can't you tell she doesn't want to see you?!" Felanar's voice could be heard from the waiting room, followed by the retreating steps of the Prince.

"The nerve of that guy. I don't give a damn if he is the Prince. He better back off." Fealnar came barging into the room in an anger blaze

"Thank you Fealnar. Just don't break him. I don't want to explain to the king why my Major broke his son." Hera was grateful for her friends, and for the first time in weeks she smiled.

~Four Months Later~

Hera had been walking around of a month now. She was rusty with her swords and it hurt to pull back on the bow, but she was making a comeback. In training it was like nothing had change. The men still respected her, and she was still in charge. But in town things were different. The old women looked at her strange while gossiping to each other. The women her age avoided her, no longer seeking information about the soldiers. To be honest Hera didn't care about the women, as long as her dresses were selling. Legolas had not given up on trying to talk to her, but Fealnar, Cluym, and Bali kept him at bay. Much to her dislike the three of them had decided that at least one of them were to be with her at all times.

"Guys come one I don't need body guards. I'll be fine. It's not like he's going to hurt me."

"That is debatable. We don't trust him, and since we are your older brothers we have to protect you from him." Fealnar was still holding a grudge against the Prince

"You do know I am of age. And only in bond, not in blood."

"Of age means nothing. As your oldest brother he still has to ask permission to see you." Bali was not as mad, but still weary of the Prince.

"Fine, but unless you want to join me for a bath in the river I suggest you keep your distance." Hera grinned as the boys stopped in their track. She continued to the river to bathe while Fealnar, Bali, and Cluym keep watch.

As Hera was washing her hair she heard a noise from above. She reached for her bow and arrows and aim. She knew that her friends were in hearing distance, but she kept quiet not wanting to cause a false alarm, and knowing she could handle it herself.

"You know you hearing is getting slow." Hera whipped around only to come face to face with Legolas. He had somehow gotten into the water without her hearing it.

"What are you doing here?" Her words soaking with venom; she was in no mood to see him.

"I came to talk to you, since your 'body guards' won't let me by."

"I asked them to."

"What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Legolas I am naked under the water and I would appreciate if you backed up." He was only inches from her, making Hera nervous, she still mentally hadn't recovered yet. Legolas seemed hurt by this, but complied with her request. Hera slipped passed him and grabbed her towel. She started to walk away.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Nothing to say. You are mad for no reason!" He grabbed her arm and slammed her against the nearest tree. She started to struggle, so he placed his arms on either side of her, trapping her.

"I will not go until I have an answer. You owe me that much." Despite her nerves rapidly growing Hera became pissed.

"I owe you nothing. I fucking saved your life, and don't forget it." Hera raised her knee hard hitting Legolas in the soft spot below the stomach. Legolas doubled over in pain leaning on Hera only to be pushed from the ground. Hera blew passed Bali, Fealnar, and Cluym in an anger blaze.

"Great job keeping him away." Sarcasm dripping from her voice. The three elves looked back to see Legolas groaning in pain. Despite not keeping him away they were glad that he slipped by. Hera was walking home and she realized that she had finally had closure. She was sure that Legolas wasn't go to bother her for a while, but she felt better.

~Six Months Later~

Hera had made a full recovery, and was beginning to feel normal again. She still was untrustworthy of most men and kept her distance, but she led the army with an iron fist. Winter was ending and spring was approaching. This meant that all the women would be looking for new dresses for the Spring Festival. Hera hated the idea of the festival, luckily being the General she could go as a guard, and not have to dress up. The thoughts ran through her head as she was walking down the line of sparring rings when she felt an odd presence. She turned to see piercing blue eyes; they belong to the Prince of Mirkwood. She had not talked to Legolas since that day by the river. They just stood there looking at each other, and everyone seemed to notice.

"Can I help you Prince?" There was no venom or sarcasm in her voice and the Prince raised an eyebrow. He had expected much worse.

"Yes, can we talk? In private?" Several shocked expressions ran across the soldiers faces.

"Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of my men." Hera was not in the mood for games. "And if not then I must go for I have a lot of work to do."

"Perhaps I can help?"

"Unless you have master the art of sword play I think not."

"I have. Lord Elrond taught me."

"Well then would you care to help me show the recruitments some moves?" Hera had wanted to spar with someone to release some steam, but no one dared to challenge her.

"Sure." A collective gasp went out throughout the crowd. Hera just smirked.

"Very well." They both moved towards a ring. They stood facing each other with their swords drawn Legolas with his single and Hera with her double blades. Circling each other the match had begun. Everyone was watching for no one had seen Hera spar with someone in a very long while, and no one ever won. Legolas moved first aiming for her side. She easily blocked with one blade. Using his momentum she moved left causing Leoglas to lose his balance a bit; while Hera twirled counterclockwise bringing her blades aiming for his stomach and neck. Legolas brought his blade up to block, but the force through him back a bit. Hera and Legolas were at opposite ends of the ring, Legolas a bit shocked at her strength and Hera's adrenaline starting to pump. Hera leapt across the ring bringing both her blades in a downward arch. Legolas brought his blade up to block, and was forced to bend his knees due to the sheer force of the blow. Hera kept pushing down until Legolas overpowered her and push her off. To gain her balance she used her momentum and did a back flip. The crowed was too absorbed in the fight to make any noise. Hera attacked again running at Legolas having her blades across her front out at her right side. She brought her blades across her front aiming for Leoglas' midsection. Legolas blocked again and pushed her away. He ran forward bring his blade in a downward arch, but before he could strike she disappeared. Only seconds later she was behind him and knocking his legs from underneath him. He composed himself ready to fight only to fine his blade out of his reach and Hera's blades across his neck in and 'X' formation.

"Do you yield?" Hera's voice was emotionless, but she was panting; he had been a formidable opponent.

"I yield." Hera offered her hand to him, and he accepted. Once he was on his feet the crowd erupted. They had all disliked the Prince since the incident, and to see him flat on his back by the General was a good sight to see.

"You wanted to say something before?" Hera had a small smile on her face obviously enjoying her victory.

"Yes. I was wonder…" The crowd had died down; they wanted to hear this.

"Wondering what?"

"Wondering if you would… want to go… to the Spring Festival with… me?" Everyone just froze. No one had ever had the balls to ask the General out before. Hera was speechless.

"I... I"

"Don't tell me that the fearless General is scared of a festival." The crowd gasp; Legolas was pushing it and every man there was ready to beat the Prince at the command of the General.

"I am not scared! I just have duties that prevent me from going to the festival."

"I already talked to my father and Bali it going to take over for the night. But I get it if you don't want to. We are all scared of something." The soldiers gripped the swords tighter, and the tension increased. They couldn't stand that the arrogant Prince was insulting their General

"I am scared of nothing. I will go to the damn festival."

"Wait is that a yes?" Legolas was enjoying this.

"Yes I-I-I will go… with you." Hera was shocked that she just said yes. She had never been to the festival as a guest and had no idea what to do. The soldiers gave her a sideways glance, for their fearless leader had just agree to go to the Spring Festival with the Prince of Mirkwood.


	6. A Fish in a Shark Tank

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 6: A Fish in a Shark Tank

Hera looked at the dress lying on her bed. It was five hours before the festival and Hera was panicking. She have never been to a festival; her mother kept her locked away.

The dress was a burgundy color with a waist reducing corset. It is split in the middle, allowing for a little bit of leg to show. The gown was adorned with pretty pale gold embroidery with pretty scrolls and ivy leaves. The embroidery goes around the edges of the split skirt and all around the hem line. The neckline of the corset and the upper part of the sleeves are studded with garnet crystals and trimmed with ivory pearls. The sleeves are lace up on the inside and went to her wrists but then the fabric dropped down. The lower part of the sleeves turns to a golden color silk, matching the embroidery. She had made this dress a few years back, but for some reason didn't want to sell it. Hera had been sitting in her bathtub for a few hours now trying to prolong the inevitable. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself while looking at the dress with disgust; she hated dresses. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Hera it's us. We just wanted to stop by." Hera gave a sigh of relief; it was Bali, Fealnar, and Cluym.

"Make yourselves at home I'll be out shortly." With that she slipped into the dress and went to brush her hair out. Her hair went halfway down her back and had slight waves; no one really ever saw it because it was always up in a ponytail or braid.

"I don't like this. I wish I was a guard." Hera came into the family room, trying not to trip over herself. The boys had stopped their chattering.

"If I wasn't guarding tonight I would take you as my date." Cluym gave Fealnar a punch in the shoulder while Bali just glared at him.

"Anyway, Bali are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes-"

"Guards posted at every entrance?"

"Ye-"

"Rotating position, and walking near the gardens and the boarder?"

"Yes now Hera just enjoy yourself. There will be politics, but ignore them." Bali had grabbed Hera's shoulders and was trying to calm her down.

"I have never done this before. Fighting I can handle, but politics is not my forte."

"You do fine, and by the way you look beautiful."

"Here comes the Prince." Cluym was peeking through the window. Not second later there was a knock on the door. Hera made a move to answer it but Fealnar beat him to it.

"Evening Prince." Fealnar gave him a smug look. Legolas had expected Hera to answer and was caught off guard. He cleared his throat.

"Evening Major. Is Hera here?"

"Yeah she's here. Listen if you hurt her like you did with the Easterlings there will be nothing stopping me."

"Fealnar. Let him in."

"You heard her." Legolas had a smug grin on his face while Fealnar let out a small growl.

"Let's get this over with." Hera walked towards Legolas not too excited about the evening. Legolas smiled at her and offered his arm. Hera just stared at it for a few seconds then realized that she should take it.

"We'll leave you to it then." Bali was shoving the other two out the door glaring at Legolas. He felt unease about giving his little sister over too any man, especially the Prince.

"By the way you look beautiful tonight." Hera bowed her head and blushed. She wasn't use to this kind of attention. They walked towards the palace which was all lite up and buzzing with excitement. Hera and Legolas approached the entrance to the ballroom; Legolas nodded to the guards at the door.

"Announcing Prince Legolas and… Gen-Lady Hera." The crowd went silent for a few seconds until whispers starting stirring. Hera had been gripping Legolas' arm in a death grip.

"You're fine, just relax." Legolas whispered into Hera's ear; he could tell that she was on edge. Legolas brought Hera over to the royal table. She sat to the right of Legolas who was to the right of the King. Thranduil gave a speech welcoming everybody, but Hera barely heard it she was too nervous. She flinched a bit when Legolas grabbed her hand under the table.

"It's alright, just keep breathing. You're doing great." The meal portion went by easy enough. Hera couldn't hear what the other women were talking about and eating food was something she could do without difficulty. It was the dancing part she dreaded.

"Now Legolas you must remember to dance with every eligible girl, not just the lovely General. You are looking for a wife after all." Thranduil was looking over the crowd while talking to his son. He didn't seem to notice Hera choke on her food at the word wife.

"Yes father I know. Hera would you like to dance." Legolas had turned to her and had his hand outstretched. The musicians were playing an upbeat lively tune. Hera could only nod; this was the part she was dreading. It's not that she couldn't dance she just didn't like to. Legolas placed his hand on her hip while Hera placed her hand on his back their other hands intertwined.

"You know you're going to have to get closer." Legolas pulled Hera closer before she could protest. They twisted and turned across the dance floor, and Hera started to relax. Legolas had a firm lead and Hera trusted him. She wished that the dance wouldn't end, but atlas it did. Legolas bowed and kiss Hera's hand. She blushed and smiled as he led her off the dance floor. It wasn't until he had gone to dance with another girl that Hera heard the whispers.

"I bet she let them fuck her, that whore."

"How could the Prince show himself in the company of that thing?"

"I still can't believe that the King let her keep her job."

"I still can't believe that she's in the army at all. If her mother was alive she'd be mortified." Hera's blood was boiling. It took ever fiber in her being not to turn and punch them in the face; she was not going to make a scene here.

"Lady Hera. It's so good to see you." Hera turned to see Lady Gilraen. She was a pretty elf; most of Hera's soldiers chased after her. Hera didn't like her one bit; Gilraen was always scheming.

"Lady Gilraen. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I saw you dancing with the Prince."

"Yes. He and I have an interesting relationship to say the least"

"Really. I find him rather attractive don't you think?"

"In a way. I suppose."

"Ha I think that you have spent too long in the army. He is the most attract elf I ever saw. Maybe he'll ask me to dance and then a courtship."

"A courtship? Isn't that assuming too much."

"Well that's how a normal woman sees things. Unlike you we want to marry and have a family. Not run around with wooden swords playing around." Hera was livid. How dare she insult her like that.

"Lady Gilraen would you like to dance?" Legolas had approached the two and had offered Gilraen his hand.

"I would love too, Prince Legolas." Gilraen turned to Hera and gave a smug grin.

"Save the last dance for me?" Legolas whispered in Hera's ear as he walked by. Hera grinned to herself knowing the Legolas would never ask for a courtship with Gilraen. But her words still nagged at Hera. Thinking about it Hera had never desired settling down, marrying and having children. She couldn't give up the army just yet.

"Would you like to dance with me General?" Hera whipped around to see the King.

"Y-yes sir." Hera took his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"I see that you have taken a liking to my son."

"I wouldn't call it a liking but as a friendship."

"You know he is looking for a wife and you two…"

"Meaning no disrespect sir, but I don't think we will ever be a couple."

"You never know. Love had a funny way for working things out."

"There are plenty of women in the court with a higher standing and more fitted for the role of Princess than I my King."

"Higher standing? You are the General of the Army. That is a pretty impresses standing."

"I know nothing about the politics of the court. I would sooner fight with swords than discuss a diplomatic solution." King Thranduil laughed at this.

"You are more suited for the role than you think. Just give it time, you'll see." The dance had ended by now. King Thranduil bowed and kissed Hera's hand, leading her off the dance floor.

The even passed on pretty uneventful. Hera noticed that Legolas and Gilraen were nowhere to be seen, and Hera grew worried. The last danced came and went, but Hera didn't dance, she went for a walk in the gardens. She was turning the corner to the rose garden when she heard laughter.

"Legolas stop it that tickles." Hera froze. It was Gilraen and Legolas. They were sitting on the bench very close to each other. Legolas was kissing Gilraen's neck while Gilraen's hands were wrapped around his back, pulling him closer. They were too wrapped up in each other's company to notice Hera, until she turned to leave.

"Oh Hera. It's so good to see you. How did you enjoy the evening?" Gilraen acted like nothing was happening. She knew that she had won this round.

"H-Hera. W-w-what are you doing here?" Legolas was shocked.

"I-I was just checking the guards. I leave you two alone. Sorry to bother you." It felt like Legolas had just stabbed Hera in the back. Tears threaten to fall, but Hera turned and ran back to the party. She had to leave and get out of here.

"Wait Hera. Let me explain." Legolas chased after her' wanting to explain. As they approached the ballroom Legolas was stopped by Fealnar and Cluym. They dragged him back and into another garden.

"Now what did I say to you before."

"Let me through. I have to talk to her."

"I think you've done enough. Now I see no reason here to stop Fealnar from doing anything."

"You've hurt our sister long enough. It stops here."

"Fealnar! Cluym!" Bali had turned the corner just in time. He did not want to explain to the King why two of Hera's Majors were beating the Prince at the Spring Festival.

"Bali he hurt Hera. We can't let him get away with it."

"We won't, but not tonight. After all I believe that he has a lady waiting for him, and we can't keep the Lady Gilraen waiting. Now if you'll excuse us Prince we have a sister to care for." Legolas flinched at Bali's comment. They turned to go, but Fealnar socked him in the stomach. Legolas fell to his knees due to the force Fealnar leaned down.

"That for messing with Hera's feelings. I suggest you stay away if you know what's good for you."

Bali had left the party, but Fealnar and Cluym remain as not to draw attention. Bali knew that Hera wouldn't be in her house crying; she was too string for that. He found her at the practice ring, slashing at a tree. Bali leaned up against a nearby tree

"You know that's how your blades dull."

"I don't care. I need to practice. I'm getting sloppy.

"Sloppy? You have never been sloppy in your entire life."

"I'm still not the same as I was before. I need to keep working at it. I'm weak."

"You can beat every soldier in the army by a long shot. I hardly consider that weak."

"Can't you just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood."

"I know what you saw in the garden." Hera looked at him, but continued swing.

"Saw what? There was nothing going on."

"Hera. Come on. I saw Legolas and Gilraen kissing and you walking in on them."

"It doesn't matter. I don't have feelings for him, and he obviously doesn't have feelings for me."

"Whatever you say. Just know that we took care of it. He shouldn't be bothering you anytime soon. We are here for you." Hera stopped and turned to Bali. Hera walked over and gave Bali a hug. Bali froze; Hera never hugged anyone… ever. It took him a few seconds but he returned the hug.

"Come one kiddo. Elendil is cooking dinner. She would be happy to see you, and so would the kids." With that Bali and Hera walked towards Bali's home. Hera smiled she always enjoyed seeing Bali's family.


	7. Moving On

The Tale of Hera: The Warrior Elf Maiden

Chapter 7: Moving On

"Hera please, let me in." Legolas had been trying to talk to Hera for hours now. He wanted to explain his action from the previous night. Hera lived in a spare room in the Military Academy; she hated her parents' home. Soldiers kept walking by giving a confused look at Legolas. Fortunately for Legolas everyone had kept last night secret, mainly because they didn't want Hera to suffer. Legolas was about to pound on the door again, but it opened. Hera just brushed right by Legolas, not even acknowledging him.

"Hera wait. We need to talk."

"Go away. I have work to do, and you have a lady to get back to. Wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

"Come on Hera. Let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I would let before I lose my temper." Without thinking Legolas grabbed Hera's arm, turned her towards him and kissed her. Hera went ridged; she didn't respond. When Legolas pulled back Hera was wide eyed and shocked. When she regained herself she punched Legolas hard across the face.

"Don't ever do that again. Understand?" Hera turned on her heels and stormed away. Legolas was left with a bloody lip and an upset attitude. He would never make that mistake again.

Hera was walking down the line of sparring rings, her blood still boiling. What the hell was he thinking kissing her like that. Deciding to release some of her anger she called over Bali.

"Major Bali, would you care to spar with me?"

"Of course General. May I ask why?"

"I need to release some steam." The two were not trying to beat each other; they were just practicing. Bali was curious as to what had gotten Hera in such a mood. She never asked to spar with anyone.

"Care to tell me what has you in such a knot?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hera grinned her teeth as Bali pushed down on his blade. Hera pushed him away, and attacked.

"Come now sister. You never ask to spar. I know you better than you know yourself. Now out with it."

"Fine. Legolas came to visit me."

"What? That arrogant elf. We told him last night-"

"That's not all. He-he… kissed me." Hera was afraid to say it out loud. It sounded so strange.

"He WHAT?" Bali had stopped sparring and just stood there dumbfounded.

"I punched him and told him not to do it again."

"You did what? Good for you, but he still shouldn't have done that. I'm going to get Fealnar and Cluym." Bali headed for the other two storming through the crowds with Hera closely behind asking him not to.

"It won't solve anything. I handled it."

"Hera his kissed you after we told him to stay away, and you told him not to." Cluym looked up from sharpening his blade while Fealnar stopped striking a dummy.

"Hera tell them what you told me."

"Bali I hardly think this is necessary it-"

"Legolas kissed her."

"That little two time bastard! I'm gun-" Fealnar was livid

"I told you I handled it!"

"And how did you 'handle' it sister." Cluym was readying his swords.

"I punched him in the face." The two men started wide eyed at her then started to laugh.

"Fine. We won't do anything this time, but if this happens again then you can't stop us."

"Fair enough." Hera left the three elves to talk amongst each other, while she went to tend to the new recruitments. They were still a little bit rusty.

~Two Weeks Later~

It was a Sunday morning and Hera was at her standing helping a young elf find a dress for her coming of age party. All of a sudden there was a high pitch squeal. Hera looked up to see Gilraen dancing towards her stand. Hera cringed a bit hoping that Gilraen would just pass over her, but she didn't.

"Hera I need you best dress."

"What's the occasion?" Hera hated being polite to her, she would rather ignore her, but she had other customers around.

"The Prince has asked for a courtship! There is going to be a ball at the end of this week!" Everyone gasped, including Hera. The other women gathered around Gilraen congratulating her while Hera just stared.

"Umm… yes I have some lovely dresses over here." Hera was barely able to keep herself together, she just turned on the autopilot, praying that this would be over quickly. After much of a debate Gilraen picked a dress. It was a deep red embroidered taffeta as an under layer with an ivory layer acting as a long coat.

"Hera it's beautiful. I'm sure Legolas is going to love it on me. We are going to be so happy together. Don't you think?"

"Yes Gilraen." Hera could barely speak, she was shocked that Legolas and Gilraen were a couple now. It shouldn't have bothered her but it did; she had to shut those feelings out. Once Gilraen was gone Hera closed early and went to the practice fields. Training was over for the day, no one would be there leaving Hera to her thoughts. She was hacking at a tree when a royal messenger came up. He was hesitant to approach her, because she didn't look to happy.

"Speak!" Hera's temper was growing shorter and shorter with every minute.

"T-the K-k-king is r-r-requesting your presence." The messenger turned and practically sprinted away. Hera sheathed her swords and made her way towards the war room; where she always met with the King. As Hera walked in she was surprised to see the King by himself; she was expecting her commanding officers to be there as well.

"King Thranduil, you call?"

"Ah, Hera yes. I trust you've heard about Lady Gilraen and my son."

"Yes. I would like to extend my congratulations. They will make a good couple."

"Argh. You don't have to lie to me. I know how you feel, and I myself agree. Gilraen is a shallow elf. She will be a horrible Queen." Hera just stared wide eyed she had never seen the King act this way before.

"But the reason I called you hear wasn't to talk about them. I was to invite you to the ball as an elf maiden, not a guard."

"Sir I believe that I would be better serviced as a guard. I didn't work out so well last time."

"Nonsense. You will the King and Queen's special guest. We will celebrate your 175 years of service as our General."

"If you insist Sir."

"I do and call me Thranduil, none of this Sir business. A servant will come and escort you to the ball on the night of the party. Wear something that out shines Gilraen." Hera smirked at this.

"I will. Thank you Thranduil."

"My pleasure. Now I'm sure you have work to do." Hera exited the war room with a smile on her face, until she ran into the two people she didn't want to see. Gilraen was holding Legolas' hand giggling at something he said. Gilraen was flirting like there was no tomorrow, while Legolas had a polite smile on his face.

"Hera what are you doing here?" Legolas was shocked to see Hera. Gilraen just glared.

"Your father wanted to talk to me."

"About?" Gilraen became curious.

"That is not a lady business." Hera didn't like how Gilraen was being nosy.

"That is not the way to speak to your superiors." Gilraen was mortified.

"My superiors? You are not my superior. Only the King is my superior, and I suggest you don't forget that girl." Hera turned on her heels storming towards the door, leaving a pissed of Gilraen and a shocked Legolas behind.

~Night of the Ball~

"Do you think it's too much?" Hera stood in her room with Bali, Fealnar, and Cluym staring at her. Her dress was strapless, the chest was tight and fitting to Hera's figure, emphasizing her thin muscular form. Once it reached her waist it went out just a little bit. The under layer was black with a shimmer to it. This had a leg slit that went all the way to her he mid-thigh. The top layer looked like a jacket, going down the back of the dress, but leaving the front open to see the black. The top layer was a light gray with a vine pattern with diamonds at the end of each vine. Hera was wearing black high heels that crisscrossed across her feet. She left her hair down naturally.

"Hera you look stunning." Cluym was smiling at her.

"That damn Prince will feel sorry that you aren't his." Fealnar was grinning.

"You're beautiful." Bali offered his arm which Hera took. They started walking towards the exit when Hera stopped.

"I'm supposed to wait here for my escort." Bali looked back at her and grinned.

"I asked the King if I could escort you, he said that would be a great idea." Hera grinned at him, feeling much better that she knew her escort. As they approached the wooden double doors Hera grew nervous, last time she was here she had the rince to help her, now she was on her own.

"Go get kiddo. Show them why you are our General." Bali whispered in her ear causing Hera to smile as the door opened.

"Announcing General Hera." The crowd stopped and turned; they all gasped. Everyone was blown away by Hera's beauty. As they made their way to the royal table whispers started stirring.

"Look at her, she's gorges."

"I never knew she could be this beautiful."

"Legolas is a fool for not having her." Hera's smile grew wider at hearing all the comments. When they reached the royal table Bali left to go guard, while Hera bowed to the King and Queen. The King extended his arm and escorted Hera to her seat, to the left of him. Hera was shocked that she was in Legolas' usual seat. She didn't realize it until then, but Legolas was sitting below with Gilraen.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to announce the reason for this celebration. Many of you know that my son, Legolas is now in a courtship with the Lady Gilraen." the crowd applauded. "I would like to congratulate them with the feast, but also we are here to celebrate General Hera's 175th year of service. She is our honored guest tonight in addition to Prince Legolas and Lady Gilraen." A greater applause went through the crowd for Hera didn't notice but most of the army was attending the festival. Hera blushed at the noise made for her. The meal went by smoothly. Hera chatted with the King and Queen about the army, her great adventures, along with the King's adventures. She had a very pleasant meal. When the dancing started the King and Queen went to dance leaving Hera to observe the guest. Hera went over to where most of the soldiers were sitting.

"Any of you boys want to dance?" They just stared at her shocked for a few seconds, but one brave recruitment offered too. Hera accepted and went to the dance floor. Hera danced with almost every military man there, and she had a great time.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself?" Hera stiffened and turned, it was Legolas.

"Yes I am Prince. Where is Lady Gilraen?"

"Dancing with my father." Legoals' eyes went to the men sitting around Hera. They all gave a glare, making Legolas feel very uncomfortable. He realized then that Hera had the whole army in her hand, they protected her. He swallowed hard.

"W-would you like to dance… with me?" Legolas nervously extended his hand. Hera glanced behind her and smirk, she knew how uncomfortable he was. She slowly placed her hand in his causing relief for Legolas. He quickly walked to the dance floor leaving behind several death glares.

"You know our guard dogs are very intimidating."

"I know. I like it, it's nice to have people that care for my feelings." Hera wasn't happy to be here.

"You never let me explain that night. I-"

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened, considering the present situation."

"You gave me no choice!"

"I gave you no choice! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Hera hissed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You wouldn't let me talk to your, so I moved on."

"Mo-"

"Legolas there you are! Oh General Hera." Gilraen interrupted their dance, and pulled Legolas away before they could continue their conversation.

"Your father wanted to see you." Legolas glanced back at Hera.

"Meet me after, so I can explain."

"I don't think that would be wise. After all you have Lady Gilraen to occupy." Legolas was hurt by this comment, but Hera didn't care. She was done caring about Legolas. He had hurt her enough. Hera turned and headed back towards her men. For the rest of the evening she spent with them drinking, laughing, and singing. Legolas was only able to look on while he was stuck with Gilraen.

**I know that Hera and Legolas' relationship is confusing, but for some strange reason I enjoy writing about their messed us relationship. It will get worse for Hera before it gets better. So hang in there. Thanks!**


End file.
